memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Roxann Dawson
actual age After someone changed the wikipedia entry I looked into it and found she was actully born in 1958. Source for birth year is California Birth Index: Name: Roxann Caballero Birth Date: 11 Sep 1958 Gender: Female Mother's Maiden Name: Flores Birth County: Los Angeles It is also verifiable at http://birthdatabase.com under Roxann Biggs :That is a big difference in years... six year. How could everyone have gotten it that wrong? And if it's Roxann's doing, why would she have given such a large gap? I'm not sure about this... --From Andoria with Love 18:45, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :That site also said she was born in Glendale. IMDb and her official site says she was born (and raised) in Los Angeles. I don't think this "birthdatabase" is the one to go by. I also doubt her name would be up there, although I can't deny the coincidence of the name, date and birthstate. --From Andoria with Love 18:52, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::I see numerous entries for "Roxanne Biggs," "Roxann Biggs," "Roxanne Caballero," "Roxann Dawson," and "Roxanne Dawson," none of which seem to be born in Los Angeles. Doing a search on myself and family/friends (mostly for fun), I have yet to yield any results. I'm probably too young, but going with parents, grandparents, and a great grandparent I also yield no results, so I don't think this isn't viable (yet) to be used for birthdays, and I think I would trust the common IMDb, Wikipedia, and Roxanne's publicist's birthday information. I don't doubt that actresses would lie about their age for up to 6 years though, as I seem to remember that actor James Marsters once tried to pass himself off as being ten years younger than he really was.--Tim Thomason 19:07, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) birthdatabase.com sometimes lists locations that people have resided on their entries, not only places they were born. According to the person who changed the wikipedia entry, he found her birth record on ancestry.com (I cannot check that site because it requires subscription). Also, it says on imdb she graduated from Beverly Hills High School. If it is possible to find out what year she graduated, that could help determine how old she actually is.--68.126.145.15 21:53, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :I'm not questioning the verity of your research or that of the Wikipedia user's, but, as we did with Gates McFadden, I think we should only list the birth year officially given by Paramount or the performer's pulbicist. --From Andoria with Love 22:05, 21 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::I would use the age given by Paramount or the performer's publicist, as long as there isn't reason to believe that they're attempting to fabricate their age. IMHO it doesn't seem very encyclopedic to use discredited information.--172.190.9.155 10:33, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Agreed. I will change the year back to 1964, but leave a note that other sources say 1958. --From Andoria with Love 05:38, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::::Her high school graduation year was 1976 (hmm...)--This user is not Jesus 20:46, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :Alrighty, now where did you get that information. :P --From Andoria with Love 00:45, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :For something online, UC Berkeley says she is a 1980 graduate http://www.berkeley.edu/tour/students/famous_alumni2.html. I'm a bit skeptical that she could've graduated at 15. After looking into it, it does not say anywhere on the offical Star Trek website or her own personal website that she was born in 1964, so I am changing it back to 1958.--This user is not Jesus 05:44, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :I e-mailed Dana, the webmaster on her offical website and she e-mailed me back saying she to spoke to Roxann about it and that Roxann herself confirmed she turned 40 in September 2004. I am still unsure though, I always thought it was 1964... : A copy Star Trek The Magazine in 2000 did an article on Jeri Ryan and Roxann Dawson. The article featured information on the TV Guides sexiest stars in the universe covers and they quoted that Roxann Dawson was 35 years old. (35 years old in the year 2000), making her 42 in September 2006... :FHM did an article on Roxann, they say her age at that time was 34.http://www.roxanndawson.net/fhm.html To make this a little simpler, I'll catalog the findings: --This user is not Jesus 21:32, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Evidence that she was born in 1964 *FHM and Star Trek magazine articles say she was 35 in 2000. *Some have claimed she doesn't look 47 (but I hardly think that's reasonable evidence) *Upon inquiry from her official website, Roxann maintains she turned 40 in 2004. (and we all know people never lie about their age, right?) Evidence that she was born in 1958 *Public record search sites: **US Search: ROXANN M CABALLERO - 47 - Los Angeles, CA; Beverly Hills, CA; West Hollywood, CA **Ancestry.com: Name: Roxann Caballero Birth Date: 11 Sep 1958 Gender: Female Mother's Maiden Name: Flores Birth County: Los Angeles **Birthdatabase.com: Roxann Biggs 1958-09-11 Glendale, CA *University graduation year: 1980 *High school graduation year: 1976 (virtually all people graduate the year of their 18th or 19th birthday)